De la A a la Z
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: BrokenDreamz95. 26 momentos en la relación de Korra y Mako, siguiendo cada letra del abecedario. Después del final de temporada. Traducción.
1. A is for Adamant

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y este increíble mundo son propiedad de **Mike DiMartino** y **Bryan Konietzko**, la historia esta escrita por **BrokenDreamz95**, y la traducción es **mía**, con permiso de la autora, claro.

* * *

Después de dos años estoy de vuelta por aquí :) Y para probarlo esta es mi nueva historia, que será actualizada semanalmente. Es una historia Korra/Mako, porque los chrucheo :) Son 26 momentos en su relación, siguiendo las letras del alfabeto. Título original: _A is for Adamant_.

**.**

**A es por Fuerte**

**.**

Korra siempre había sido una joven mujer fuerte, testaruda.

Desde el momento en el que se lanzó a su primer combate pro-control como el reemplazo del maestro agua de los hurones de fuego, hasta ponerle un alto a Amon y los igualitarios, y cumpliendo sus deberes como el Avatar, Mako siempre había sabido que era testaruda y fuerte de voluntad. Si alguna vez necesitaba alguna prueba de ello, todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse y ver su entrenamiento de aire-control desde las bancas. Así que aquí esta, sentado en el pavimento de el área de entrenar ubicada en la isla del templo del aire, viendo a su novia observar hacia las puertas de entrenamiento. Él nunca la había visto dudar con las puertas antes; ella siempre había corrido a través de ellas después de mandar una corriente de aire en su dirección. Como sea, tenia una idea de lo que ella estaba haciendo exactamente , o al menos, lo que quería hacer. Atrapó su mirada de reojo en su dirección, y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. Korra quería usarlo para entrenar.

—Oh, no, — Mako cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —No voy a ayudarte a entrenar. —

—¡Vamos! — gruñó, girándose para encararlo. —Tenzin dijo que necesito practicar técnicas de defensa, y que mejor manera de practicarlas que con otro maestro? —

—Korra, aire y fuego realmente no se mezclan muy bien, — declaró mientras se ponía de pie, estudiando la variedad de árboles y plantas que los rodeaban. Con un giro de su muñeca en su dirección, continuó —Con tu suerte, empezaras un gran incendio en la isla. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bo o a alguno de los niños, para que te ayuden? —

—¡Porque quiero que tu me ayudes! Ademas, si un incendio comienza, puedo apagarlo. ¡Vamos!, ¡Va a ser divertido!

El joven maestro fuego dejo salir un largo suspiro. No tenia caso pelear con ella; lo que ella quería, iba a presionar, y presionar hasta que finalmente lo obtuviera. Eso no quería decir que él se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, de cualquier forma. _Especialmente _con el riesgo que acompañaba lo que quería.

—No voy a ser el culpable de quemar la isla entera. La respuesta es no.

—Mako, necesito aprender como usar las técnicas de defensa apropiadamente. Contra _todo _tipo de elementos. — Sus labios se encogieron en un puchero, y por un momento, Mako supo que no se iba a librar de esta. —Y eso incluye el fuego, ¡así que vamos! —

—Eso también incluye la tierra, que no es mi departamento- Su cara se acomodó en un ceño –Bolin estará más dispuesto a ayudarte que yo.-

—¿Cuál es el problema? Son sólo unos pocos, rápidos movimientos defensivos, ¡Vamos!-

—Nadie te enseño que no significa- ¡Hey! —

Así de fácil, Mako fue empujado por una fuerte corriente, aterrizando de cara contra el cemento. Gruñe y se gira, mirando a la joven mujer parada sobre él.

—Vas a ayudarme quieras o no, chico listo — sonrió, tomando su mano en la suya, y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Ya me lo imaginaba… Dios. — Levantó una mano para frotarse detrás de la cabeza, encogiéndose de dolor al tocar un punto sensible. —Pero si le prendes fuego a _cualquier_ cosa, tu tienes la culpa, no yo.—

Ella sonrió ante su logro, indicándole que retrocediera algunos pasos .Él hizo lo que se le dijo, no queriendo que ella empezara de nuevo, y preparandose para asistir al Avatar en su entrenamiento.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. B is for Blessing

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y este increíble mundo son propiedad de **Mike DiMartino** y **Bryan Konietzko**, la historia esta escrita por **BrokenDreamz95**, y la traducción es **m****í****a**, con permiso de la autora, claro.

* * *

Hola, estoy de vuelta luego de una semana Ö Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron la historia, me hacen muy feliz :) y también a las que no comentan pero si leen. Y segundo, mil gracias a **Xime**, mi adorada espo que es la beta de este capítulo. Ahora si, que disfruten. **T**ítulo original: **B is for Blessing**.

**.**

**B es por Bendición**

**.**

—Así que déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Quieres casarte con mi hija?

—S-sí, señor…— Mako tartamudeo. Sus ojos permanecieron en los del corpulento hombre de la tribu del agua, desviando la mirada sólo cuando los ojos de Tonraq se encontraban con los suyos. Había llegado al pequeño hogar de los padres de Korra hace cerca de diez minutos, pero para Mako, se sentía como toda una vida mientras se sentaba frente al padre de su novia. Habían pasado casi dos minutos desde que había balbuceado su petición, solicitando el permiso de Tonraq para casarse con su única hija. No fue exactamente como él había planeado preguntar, pero su ansiedad había sido demasiado fuerte, y terminó sacando lo peor* de él. El minuto en que había pronunciado la palabra 'matrimonio', los ojos de Tonraq se habían abierto y después se entornaron rápidamente mientras fruncía las cejas. Mako casi había deseado no haber dicho una palabra al hombre cuando el silencio se hizo, sin embargo, no era alguien que iba en contra de la forma tradicional de pedir la mano de una mujer en matrimonio, habiendo sido instruido por su propio padre a una edad temprana. No era uno que iría a espaldas de Tonraq, tampoco. Estaría loco si lo hiciera.

—Ya tengo un anillo y todo. —Mako miro lo suficientemente rápido al hombre para darse cuenta de su ceja levantada, y rápidamente comenzó a corregirse. —Pero, uh, no pretendo ir en contra de las costumbres que tienen aquí respecto al matrimonio, señor. Probablemente debería haber venido con usted antes de hacer cualquier cosa… —

—Lo anillos son costumbre en Ciudad Republica ¿cierto? — preguntó Tonraq calmadamente. Cuando el joven hombre frente a él asintió después de una ligera vacilación, continuó. —Korra vive en la cuidad ahora, así que debería seguir las costumbres de la cuidad. —al escuchar éstas palabras, las cejas de Mako se levantaron en una expresión de asombro. Tonraq notó esto, claro, y rápidamente corrigió al joven. —No tomes lo que dije como una respuesta, Mako. No te he dado una, todavía. —

El silencio llenó la habitación una vez más, dejando a Mako mirando alrededor y moviéndose en su asiento incómodamente. Advirtió que el hombre mayor cruzaba los brazos sobre su ancho pecho y apretó su bufanda con nerviosismo, pidiendo silenciosamente alguna clase de ayuda a su difunto padre. Si había algo que necesitaba en ese momento, era apoyo de su novia, quien siempre se aseguraba de mantener a su padre en línea cuando se trataba de su relación con Mako. El hombre parecía disfrutar mandando cierta clase de miedo o intimidación en dirección a Mako, como era normal para la mayoría de los padres tratándose de los novios de sus pequeñas niñas. Era la razón por la que Mako disfrutaba de la compañía de Senna más que la de Tonraq, y la razón por la que Mako deseaba que la tradición fuera preguntar a la madre por la mano de su hija en matrimonio, en vez de al padre.

—Realmente amo a su hija, señor, y no deseo nada más que hacerla feliz. — Mako finamente rompió el silencio, dándose cuenta de que, quizás, Tonraq permanecía callado esperando a que Mako le diera una razón por la que debiera otorgar su permiso para dar un paso tan grande en la vida de él y su hija. —Trabajo duro todos los días para hacerla y mantenerla feliz. No hay nada que ame más que verla sonreír, y realmente espero que cuando lo hace, no esté fingiendo solo para hacerme callar, — se permitió una risa antes de continuar. —Cuando está molesta, siempre soy la primera persona en consolarla. Cuando llora, la dejo hacerlo en mi hombro. Sé que tiene muchos deberes como el Avatar, que, sin duda, la estresan, pero siempre trato de ayudarla cuando lo necesita, incluso si no lo admite. Deseo seguir haciendo esas cosas para siempre, y casarme con Korra asegura esa promesa. Si usted lo permite. —

El silencio regresó, dejando a Mako un poco intranquilo, a pesar de su confianza en la pequeña charla que acababa de darle a Tonraq. El hombre mayor inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos, poniendo al joven maestro fuego más incómodo. Tonraq abrió sus ojos pronto, posando su mirada en Mako, quien se retorció ligeramente en su asiento. No saber lo que el hombre iba a decir o hacer a continuación, envió la mente de Mako a la locura. Sus ojos se encontraron justo antes de que la mirada de Tonraq se deslizara por el pasillo de su humilde hogar, presionando sus labios.

—Sí haces feliz a mi hija. Eso es algo que he visto personalmente, — Tonraq sonrió suavemente, dejando sus ojos fijos en el corredor. —Desde que Korra era una niña pequeña, era mi trabajo protegerla y mantenerla feliz. Parece que ahora ese trabajo ha pasado a ti, Mako, y parece que lo estás haciendo bien, — se detuvo y permitió que su mirada descansara en el joven frente a él. Su sonrisa creció mientras continuaba. —Siempre supe que llegaría el momento en que ella encontraría a un hombre con quien pasar su vida, incluso si yo no quisiera afrontarlo. Esa es la razón por la que siempre he actuado como un idiota contigo, como Korra lo ha señalado. No quería afrontar que mi pequeña niña finalmente había encontrado a alguien, así que actué como lo haría cualquier padre protector. — su sonrisa se tornó tímida. —Sólo quiero hacerte consiente de que estoy muy contento de que Korra haya encontrado a alguien como tú. —

Las cejas de Mako se levantaron con sorpresa ante las palabras de Tonraq. El comportamiento habitual al que se había acostumbrado a ver del hombre por años, repentinamente se había invertido por completo, transformándose en uno que parecía más cordial, y no tan intimidante. La boca le colgó abierta un momento antes de que finalmente hablara. —¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa? —

La estruendosa risa de Tonraq ante el repentino shock de Mako viajó por toda la habitación. —Eso depende de que crees que significa, Mako. —

Mako rápidamente recogió su mandíbula del suelo y se aclaró la garganta. —Oh. Pese que- —

—¡Solo estoy jugando contigo, chico! — Tonraq sonrió burlonamente, muy para disgusto de Mako. —Si significa lo que piensas que significa, te estoy dando permiso para que te cases con mi hija. —

El alivio corrió dentro de Mako; su veloz ritmo cardiaco se normalizó, y su prolongada ansiedad dejó su cuerpo completamente, siendo remplazada con nada más que puro gozo. Incapaz de contener su emoción, se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa radiante. — ¡Muchas gracias, señor! ¡No sabe cuanto significa esto para mi! —

—No pienses que esto es algo decisivo aún. Todavía tienes un paso más que dar, y es preguntarle a Korra. Si ella dice que sí, estaré más que feliz de darte la bienvenida como mi yerno.

—Soy consciente, señor, y gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser parte de su familia.

—Sin embargo, estoy seguro que ella dirá que sí. Eres un buen hombre, y ella es muy afortunada por tenerte, — sonrió Tonraq. —Ahora, si eso es todo, ¡deberías irte antes de que Korra comience a preocuparse de que te haya matado! —

La amplia sonrisa de Mako se redujo a una sonrisa con una nota de preocupación. De todas formas, asintió lentamente con la cabeza. —Cierto. No queremos eso. — Mako extendió su mano, invitando a que el otro hombre se la estrechara antes de irse. En cambio, Mako fue jalado hacia al hombre y recibió una palmada en la espalda.

—Asegúrate de cuidar a mi pequeña Korra, y no tendremos problemas.

Mako asintió. —Haré lo mejor que pueda, señor, — gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. —Gracias. —

—¡Y no pienses que ser parte de la familia significa que voy a empezar a ser amable contigo, Mako! — Tonraq vociferó justo cuando el maestro fuego abandonaba la casa, y riendo al ver la inquieta expresión del joven. Miró hacia el pasillo una última vez, posando sus ojos sobre la puerta de la habitación que había pertenecido a su hija durante tantos años. La había observado a través de cada etapa de su vida, desde descubrir que ella era el Avatar, hasta dominar tres de los cuatro elementos muy rápidamente. Y, ahora, su pequeña niña, era toda una adulta con vida propia en Ciudad República y un agradable caballero que estaba listo para acompañarla en su camino el resto de su vida. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en las comisuras de su boca. Sin importar cuánto odiara dejar ir a su hija, sabía que estaría segura y feliz en manos de Mako.

—Senna, — llamó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la pequeña cocina. —¡Te va a encantar esto! —

**¿Reviews?**


	3. C is for Comfort

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y este increíble mundo son propiedad de **Mike DiMartino** y **Bryan Konietzko**, la historia esta escrita por **BrokenDreamz95**, y la traducción es **mía**, con permiso de la autora, claro.

* * *

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta una vez mas con nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que comentan esta historia, es bueno saber que le gusta nuestro trabajo, y gracias tambien a mi querida **Xime**, por ser la maravillosa beta de esta historia. **T**ítlo original: _C is for Comfort_

**.**

**C es por Consuelo **

**.**

Se despertó con un sudor frio, jadeando y temblando ligeramente por las imágenes que su mente le había mostrado detrás de sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba muerta para el mundo. Otra pesadilla; algo que parecía suceder más y más seguido según el estrés que se añadía a su plato.

Alejó las sabanas y las enredo fuera, como para ayudar a aliviar el calor de su cuerpo. Levantando al brazo para cubrirse los ojos, comenzó a analizar _el tema_ de las pesadillas de esa noche. Incluso cuando habían pasado casi seis meses desde que fue visto vivo, Amon parecía dominar sus pesadillas de una manera u otra. Desde revivir el recuerdo de perder su control, a una retorcida visión alternativa en donde Mako pierde su control, y en una rara ocasión, la vida de él, ella estaba plagada de terribles sentimientos, tanto físicos como mentales, acompañados por los terroríficos sueños.

Sin embargo, eso era todo lo que eran. Sueños. Ella tenía que recordarse constantemente que eso era todo lo que eran. No obstante, saber eso no lo hacía más fácil. El miedo que tenía cada noche por no saber si iba a ser atormentada por esas terribles pesadillas era suficiente para mantenerla despierta por horas, mirando al techo durante lo que parecían horas. El sueño la alcanzaba eventualmente, por supuesto, y se dormía en las primeras horas de la mañana, frecuentemente despertando al día siguiente desvelada y desconcentrada. A menudo sus amigos comentaban sobre su apariencia, preguntando si algo la estaba molestando y si había algo que pudieran hacer para ayudar. Ella siempre desechaba las preguntas, insistiendo en que nunca había estado mejor y no tenía idea de que estaban hablando. Siempre fiel a su testaruda personalidad.

El único que la había convencido de decirle lo que le estaba preocupando había sido Mako. Ya fuera porque él la concia mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma, su propia testarudez, o el hecho de que él sabía que ella lo amaba más que a nada y no dudaría en decirle _cualquier cosa_, el usaba lo que fuera a su favor. A veces odiaba el hecho de él que tuviera ese efecto sobre ella. De cualquier forma, no importaba cuanto le molestara algo, Mako también tenía la habilidad de consolarla cuando lo necesitaba, a pasear del hecho de que ella nunca admitiera que lo necesitaba.

Escucho agitarse algo del otro lado de la cama, pero no presto atención. Sus ojos permanecieron pegados al techo mientras su mente hacia intentos de encontrar algo más que sus pesadillas para concentrarse.

—Mmm…— la voz masculina perteneciente al joven hombre junto a ella gruñó. La agitación que había escuchado aumentó, y pronto sintió su cálido cuerpo presionado contra su costado, con su brazo enrollados firmemente, alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Korra? —

—Vuelve a dormir, Mako, —respondió, poniendo su mano sobre la de él. —Estoy bien. —

—Si estuvieras bien, estarías dormida. —

Tenía un punto. Él _siempre _tenía un punto cuando sospechaba que algo estaba preocupando a su novia. Giro su cabeza, mirando la figura de Mako. Sus entrecerrados ojos dorados, se clavaron en los ojos aqua de ella con preocupación. Él _sabía_ que ella no estaba bien. _Siempre _sabía.

—Otra pesadilla,— no preguntó, lo afirmo, demostrando que estaba al pendiente de sus preocupaciones.

Ella no contesto, en su lugar bajo sus ojos y se acostó sobre su costado, quedando de espaldas a él. Sabía que no tenía sentido mentirle, pero se había adelantado y lo había hecho, de todas formas. Él podía leerla como a un libro. Era un don, como él le dijo una vez con una sonrisa torcida. Recordó lo estúpido que sonó esa vez, pero, ahora, mientras recordaba el momento, tal vez no era tan estúpido como ella había pensado.

—Fue tan real. Pensé que yo…— su vos se apagó y cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de su pesadilla se reprodujeron ante sus ojos, causando que apretara su mano. —Pensé que te había perdido.—

Él la atrajo más cerca, dejando que su espalda se presionara contra su pecho. Sus labios rozaron ligeramente contra su oreja mientras susurraba, —estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí,— y terminó presionando sus labios contra el cuello de ella. —No voy a ir a ningún lado, Korra. Estás atrapada conmigo, así que no necesitas preocuparte.—

Ella podía sentir su sonrisa floja y las lentas respiraciones de su nariz contra su piel, que enviaron un escalofrío por su espalda. Se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se esparciera por sus labios, ante sus palabras. Empezó a sentirse un poco más calmada, sabiendo que el hombre que ella amaba siempre estaría a su lado para guiarla a través de los tiempos difíciles, y cerró los ojos una vez que estuvo segura de que él se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
